Star Fall
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Ike wakes from a sound sleep to find his bed empty. Worried, he goes looking for Selyne, who he finds out in the garden on a chilly night watching the stars. Companion to Star Shower.


**Companion piece to Star Shower.** **I had originally intended to do just the idea with Ike and my OC, however, with some help, it has evolved into two companion pieces. Though this is the original idea, it's the second of the set. But it's not like you need to read both or in order.**

* * *

The moon was full and high in the night sky, and Ike was fast asleep. Though far from his home country of Tellius, he nevertheless dreamed a familiar dream he had had since childhood. He smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of his parents and little sister, of a happy, normal home life. He rolled over in his sleep and scowled. Though he slept, he was aware of something out of place. He stirred and reached his hand out across the bed. He touched only sheets.

Ike pulled himself away from sleep and dreams and woke to find himself in an empty bed.

He blinked and looked around the room to confirm that yes, Selyne was not with him. With a yawn, he tossed the sheets aside and reached for his clothes. He dressed and pushed the bedroom door open. Though the entrance of the inn was familiar and comforting, it was empty. Ike was a little disappointed. He had expected to find Selyne there, most likely curled up on the couch and writing in her diary. The thought of calling for her crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside. There was no need to worry. He had learned her mannerisms over the months he had spent in her company when he and Soren were not traveling. If shew as not writing, she was probably sneaking a late snack.

He stepped through the entrance and walked the familiar path to the kitchen. He had also been guilty of sneaking food, something that Selyne pretended to not notice, at least when it came to him. It was almost funny to him. He had left Tellius after feeling run down, and yet his travels brought him to a country where he found himself under the command of a young prince. Of course, it had brought him to Selyne as well...

However, his quick trip to the kitchen had not.

Ike scowled as he assessed the situation. It was not like her to leave, especially without saying anything to him. Had she gone upstairs for more blankets? He left the kitchen and started to return to the entrance. If the front door was unlocked, she had left. As he passed a window that looked out into the garden, a sudden movement caught his attention.

"There you are," Ike called as he pushed open the back door, which had been unlocked.

Selyne turned to face him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her as a light breeze tugged at her dress and hair. She looked surprised for a moment, but smiled when she saw it was just Ike. "I couldn't sleep," she said as he joined her. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You shouldn't be out here alone," he told her as wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her protectively and pulled her closer. "It hasn't been very safe as of late."

"I know. I didn't even plan to come outside, but I saw something from the window - "

"And you didn't get me?"

"Nothing like that," she said with a laugh. She looked up again and said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ike, too, looked at the night sky. The moon was large in the sky. Stars dotted the sky, twinkling brightly. Yes, it was pretty, but Ike looked to Selyne with confusion. She was not the type to wax romantically about the moon and stars. "Let's go back inside," he said softly. He moved his hand to her back to lead her inside, but she stayed where she was.

"Keep looking!" she insisted.

Ike did as she asked. After a silence that seemed to last for several minutes, he saw what had brought her outside: a streak of white from a shooting star. Selyne looked at him happily, but her smile faded when she saw he was not as impressed as she was.

She released his arm and sighed. "Maybe I'm being silly," she said quietly. "I just haven't seen a star shower since I was very little."

"It's not silly," he objected. "I just wish you had not left me in bed." He looked up at the sky again, a small part of him hoping to see another shooting star, though it was Selyne's excitement and amusement that made him happy. "In this very garden?"

"Hmm?"

"The last time you saw something like this, was it here?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Right out front." Selyne sighed and leaned against him again. As they watched, more and more stars sped across the sky.

"I should not tease you," he admitted. "I have faint memories of something like this when _I_ was little." She turned her gaze to him instead of the stars. "I remember my father waking me up. I believe he said my mom wanted me to see something. He picked me up and carried me outside where my mother was. She wanted me to see that the stars were falling. I suppose I feel asleep shortly after, because that's all I remember." He chuckled and added, "It was so long ago, I'm surprised I recall that much. I don't even remember if my little sister was born at the time."

"That's so sweet," she said softly, "and it must have meant a lot to your parents."

Ike wanted to answer, but he was surprised by the sudden lump in his throat. He nodded in agreement. He turned his attention skyward as more and more stars began to dart across the night sky. Selyne shivered against him as another cool breeze blew against them. "How long have you been out here?" he asked.

"Not very long," she answered. "I had only been out for a few minutes before you woke up."

Ike moved to shelter her from the wind and began to rub her arm. Her bare skin was cool to the touch. "It's too cold out here."

"Just a bit longer?" she implored. "Please?"

"You don't need to fall ill," Ike objected. He took her hand and pulled gently, hoping to guide her back to the warmth of her inn. She did not want to, but Selyne allowed Ike to lead her to the back door. He opened the door and stepped inside. When Selyne did not follow, he asked, "You truly want to stay out here? Can't you watch from your window?"

"You can't see as well," she objected. She shivered again and rubbed her bared arms for warmth. "You're right, though. I can't get sick." She, too, entered the inn. "Who would take care of this place?" she asked with a laugh as she shut and locked the door.

"At least you were able to see it, instead of sleeping through the star shower. How many people slept through this and won't even know of it?"

Selyne could not disagree with that. "You're right. And we saw it together, even if I had hoped to not wake you up." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It was a moment, no matter how brief, that the two could cherish for the rest of their lives.


End file.
